


Epilogue

by Sounator



Category: Tarragona - Ein Paradies in Flammen (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: After the end of the chapter we live
Relationships: Dirk Köhler/José Rodríguez





	Epilogue

Я почти закончил главу и мучился с последним предложением, когда из соседней комнаты раздался звонкий голос Хосе:

— О, Дирк! Я страдаю при мысли, что ты сейчас далеко! Мне так нужно видеть тебя! Сжимать пальцы на твоих плечах! Опираться на тебя всем своим существом! Ты такой сильный, мой Герой! Приди же и…

— Хватит! — кричу я, вбежав в комнату! — Хватит это! Прекрати, слышишь?

— Мой Герой пришел ко мне! — Хосе тянет ко мне перебинтованные руки и улыбается так, что я готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Господи, откуда у него эта улыбка? Откуда этот восхищенно-умоляющий взгляд, полный такой преданности, которой я не заслуживаю, будь я хоть трижды проклят!

— Прости! — я бросаюсь к нему в объятия, но касаюсь осторожно, боясь потревожить ожоги.

— Не сердись, — фыркает любимый в мою макушку, даря еле уловимый поцелуй.- Просто мне нужно, понимаешь?

— Отлить? — уточняю я и даже не смущаюсь — насколько это стало привычным для нас обоих.

— Фу, какой ты грубый! — фыркает Хосе.

Он смеется. Смеется хрипло, с надрывом, стараясь не напрягать мышцы живота. Раньше он смеялся по-другому. Раньше он делал это без оглядки.

— Господи! — слезы сами собой наворачиваются на глаза.

— Плакса! — вновь смеется он.

— Я не плачу! — подбородок предательски дрожит.- Ты не можешь этого видеть.

— Но чувствую. Так ты сведешь меня в туалет?

— О, Господи! Разумеется!

Дорога до уборной занимает определенное время. Хосе тяжелый и вести его надо аккуратно. Но мы привыкли.

— Ты так часто поминаешь Бога. Не знал, что ты настолько религиозен.

В этом весь Хосе. Рассуждать о религии и вере, мочась, стоя в тесной туалетной комнате, при этом облокотившись на меня все своим немалым весом.

— Я не религиозен, я просто верю, что Бог есть, — отвечаю я, переводя взгляд с руки, придерживающей член, на лицо возлюбленного.

— Обязательно запиши это! — Хосе сияет ослепительной улыбкой, полной обожания. — Поистине, ты гениален! Когда ты уже доделаешь рукопись, а?

— Обещаю тебе, что закончу ее этой самой фразой, — твердо обещаю я. — И успею утомить тебя просьбами посмотреть ошибки.

Хосе по старой привычке хочет склонить голову к плечу, но не может — мешают бинты.

— С радостью стану твоим редактором — говорит он серьезно и мне нет нужды сомневаться, что у нас все получится.

**Author's Note:**

> July 2015


End file.
